supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unlikely Hero of IndyCar B
The Unlikely Hero of IndyCar B is a title that was a parody to take over the novel The Unlikely Hero of Room 13B by Teresa Toten. The club was established when the book came out in Canada in 2013, shortly before Pokémon X and Y. Group members Instead of the group members who were picked as a superhero in the novel, the group contains of mostly people from the IndyCar Series, or Pokémon species. The 16 group members eventually led their teams on the Amazing Race 30 due to Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly's participation, with Abomasnow winning the race, and fellow Generation IV Pokemon species Honchkrow and Mamoswine finishing 2nd and 3rd. Men * Abomasnow * Pee Saderd * Volcarona * Amoonguss * Alomomola * Scolipede * Honchkrow * Hydreigon * Tyranitar * Toucannon * Tyrantrum * Heracross * Metagross * Dragonite * Mamoswine * Magmortar Minor members: *Clawitzer * Alolan Exeggutor * Exeggutor *Magnezone * Will Power * Salamence * Stoutland Women All women, expect for Salamence, enter the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship events on a daily basis. Salamence enters both the IndyCar and IMSA on a daily basis and plays both men and women's draws. *Mandibuzz * Tai Orathai * Salamence * Stoutland *Vespiquen * Azumarill *Sudowoodo * Exeggutor *Magnezone *Sandslash *Clawitzer *Ninetales *Rhyperior *Shiinotic *Golisopod *Araquanid Notes (Men) Notes about the male club members. *Dragonite, Heracross, Tyranitar, Pee Saderd and Metagross were the only club members' names that existed when Scott Dixon made his IndyCar debut. Also, Pee Saderd made his IndyCar debut under his current name for Russia; his other starts between 1991 and 2002 were under his birth or the PGM name. *When Abomasnow, Honchkrow, Mamoswine and Magmortar and lots of cross-generational evolutions were introduced, only Heracross was on the Sinnoh Pokedex; while Dragonite, Metagross and Tyranitar had no Pokedex entry for Sinnoh. *The first seven Pokemon seeded were born in Sinnoh or Unova. *Abomasnow and Honchkrow are the only Pokemon seeded within the Abomasnow-Hydreigon range to not be in the Unova Pokedex. **Abomasnow couldn't evolve from Snover in Unova at all, this is the same with Amoonguss which couldn't evolve from Foongus in Alola at all. Dragonite couldn't evolve from Dragonair in Hoenn at all. ***All of them needed transfers from other games. *Due to the expansion of the Unova Pokedex in Black and White 2 containing Pokemon from earlier generations, Tyranitar, Heracross, Metagross, Mamoswine and Magmortar were all added in the expanded Unova Pokedex. **Abomasnow isn't available in neither Black and White nor Black 2 and White 2, since transfer is always required. **The only Pokemon between Tyranitar and Magmortar that existed that time to not be in the Unova Pokedex is Dragonite. Dragonite's next Pokedex would be in Kalos. *Six of the first seven Pokemon seeded in the club (all expect Volcarona) were in the Kalos Pokedex. **Volcarona can only be obtained via evolving from Larvesta in the Friend Safari. **The other club members that weren't in the Kalos Pokedex excluding Toucannon which didn't exist were Metagross and Magmortar. *Seven club members, Abomasnow, Amoonguss, Scolipede, Tyranitar, Tyrantrum, Dragonite and Mamoswine, would require transfer for Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire from X and Y. **Half of the members, Volcarona, Alomomola, Honchkrow, Hydreigon, Heracross, Metagross, and Magmortar are obtainable without trading. *Five of the first seven Pokemon seeded in the club were either Island Scan or needing a transfer from X and Y or Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire for Pokémon Sun and Moon. **Only Alomomola and Honchkrow were in the Pokedex that game. **Volcarona would then get added in the Pokedex for the next game, Abomasnow can be obtained in Ultra Space Wilds, and Amoonguss didn't appear in Alola at all. **Mamoswine is also obtained via Island Scan and kept theirs for Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. *All club members expect Amoonguss, Scolipede and Hydreigon are obtainable in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. **Amoonguss isn't available in neither Sun and Moon nor Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, since transfer is always required. **Ironically, all three were born in Unova. **This was including everyone from Tyranitar to Magmortar. *All sixteen members held a team and voted for one for The Amazing Race 30. *Abomasnow, Pee Saderd and Volcarona represented IndyCar in the 2018 Race of Champions. *Half of the club members, Abomasnow, Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Amoonguss, Scolipede, Tyranitar, Heracross and Metagross, are represented in the Indy GP and Indy 500 seedings. **Only Abomasnow made the final leg, with Pee Saderd, Volcarona and Metagross falling in the 11th leg. *Half of the club members, Amoonguss, Alomomola, Honchkrow, Hydreigon, Toucannon, Tyrantrum, Mamoswine and Magmortar, qualified for The Mask Singer season 3 finals. **This was because the Insect Mask was half of the club (Abomasnow, Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Scolipede, Tyranitar, Heracross, Metagross, and Dragonite). Category:Groups Category:The Unlikely Hero of IndyCar B